


山崽亲作麦芽糖

by richguy



Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richguy/pseuds/richguy
Kudos: 6





	山崽亲作麦芽糖

重庆的夜晚也不过如此。没有上海那么繁华，所以相比街道上人少了很多。陈山转过一个墙角，反手就被人扭住拖进了巷子。  
刚刚才被荒木用一根绳捆住脚吊着又被按着头呛水，这会子还没缓过劲，又被人抓了。肖正国人脉关系还真广，哪哪都有人爱。陈山掖了掖怀里的布鞋，喘了两口气。  
“你是谁？”  
那人将帽沿往上抬了抬，灯光打在他半张脸上。看起来好像有点痞气又有点冷峻。陈山回想了下死记硬背的那些资料。资料上没有他。  
“别问问题别废话。我就是单纯地想艹你一顿。”  
“？”陈山左眼下方的肌肉抽了一下，不过乖乖地没说话。这是哪门子事？没想到肖正国生前也好这口，虽然人看着傻傻愣愣，和女人关系都搞不好，居然还有这样一段风流韵事。算了，既然都冒充他了，该当的官就当，该娶的妻就娶，该挨的艹就挨吧。  
那人把陈山按在墙上。刚下过雨，陈山的脸颊贴在湿漉漉的石灰砖上，加之刚才被摁进水里，头发水淋淋垂着，一缕粘在颧骨上，遮了半张脸。伸手扳过他的头借着路灯好好欣赏欣赏，怪可怜可爱的。  
“天凉，先不脱你衣裳了。”  
那人只解开陈山的裤腰。大概肖正国身量比陈山高些，衣服穿陈山身上也宽松，腰带一解裤子就顺着笔直的腿落到陈山脚踝处堆着了。那人并不心急，隔着两层衣料轻轻地揉捏起陈山胸前的软肉来。  
脚步声由前一个巷口传来，陈山下意识用手抓了抓后背人的衣袖。  
“放心，不会有人来抓你的。”感到自己被人拽住了腕子，那人觉得好笑，就小小地嘲讽了一下。陈山装作没听到的样子，把手松开。  
那人又伸只手过来捏住陈山的腰向下压了压，龟头在陈山穴口出蹭出些许前夜来，才不紧不慢塞进去。  
陈山连女人都没艹过，何况艹男人，更何况被男人艹。这一过程便理由充分地变得艰难起来。那人粗喘几声，手上多使了几分劲，把肉刃插进去一半。抬头瞥见陈山的侧脸，软软乎乎挺可爱，就是一点表情都没有。  
站着后入的姿势不好保证出入平安，只是入得深，夹得紧，况且在这种地方艹起来更方便。看见陈山吃这玩意一点表情都没有，那人生气了，的确生气了。  
于是一狠心，不管陈山准备好没有，用力向上就是一顶，整根肉柱几乎完全嵌入嫩穴里头。  
“…嗯！”  
陈山闷哼一声，听得出来是极致压抑了的。毕竟还是第一次被艹譬如盘古开天地，疼，并且疼得清醒。  
被艹不就是被艹呗。也就那样。眼泪在眼眶里打转转，眼角发红，偶尔吸吸鼻子，鼻头小痣跟着动，疼得打紧，喉咙发出呜咽但是又不敢大声，手被人按着，身子被人压着，后面被一个体积有点大的异物艹得穴口红肿。偏偏脑子又喜欢这种快感，大腿内侧被清液打湿的肌肉高潮时抽搐着。有那么一瞬间，陈山差点要淫叫出声。  
也不知过了多久。陈山累得浑身汗涔涔，整个人近乎虚脱了。那人才压压软毡帽，拍拍大衣迈步走了。  
陈山整理好衣服，拖着双腿回到肖正国的家。余小晚迎上来，皱着眉头骂骂咧咧嘘寒问暖。  
“没事，刚刚被雨淋了。”陈山向余小晚微笑着，右手偷偷地扯了扯后衣摆。

end


End file.
